One Shots Of KHR!
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: This is a series of one shots of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All characters are involved! Involves fluff! Please R&R! Update every few days! Rated K. [ON HIATUS]
1. Cigarettes

**Hello there! This is a series of drabbles/one shots of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Will keep on updating until I have nothing more to write! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

**The first drabble is about Hayato and Uri! And it's TYL!**

* * *

** ~Cigarettes~**

"Tch! That Yakyuu-baka!" Hayato stomped back to his room, with Uri on his shoulder.

"How could he do that! I was the one who said I wanted to go for the mission with Jyuudaime first!" Hayato said angrily. "And what's more?! My cigarettes ran out! Argh!" Hayato walked quickly.

Hayato opened the door and went in. He took the cigarette box on the table and went to the window.

He lit up his cigarette and started smoking. He finally relaxed a bit, slightly calming down. But still not calm enough. He's the storm after all. Storm doesn't die out that quick.

Hayato didn't stop after one. He continued smoking, the cigarettes in the box, slowly getting lesser one by one.

"Meow!" Uri roared irritatedly.

"What is it Uri?!"

"Meow!" Uri kicked the cigarette Hayato was holding.

"What are you doing?! Tch!" He took another one from the box.

"Meowww!" Uri kicked it away again and scratch Hayato's face.

"What is it that you want?!"

Uri jumped down from Hayato's shoulder to the table. He bit the cigarette box and jumped out of the window.

"Oy Uri!" Hayato sighed. He was used to Uri's temper, but why did he snatch his cigarettes? Argh! He lay down on his bed. I don't care anymore. He closed his eyes. And soon fell asleep.

When he woke up, he had calmed down a lot. He stood up and went to look for Uri. He didn't hesitate as he know where Uri is. But he met his beloved Jyuudaime on the way. "Hayato! I hope you're not too upset about Takeshi following me on the mission." Tsuna smiled at his right hand man.

"Of course not, Jyuudaime..." But of course, Hayato was upset.

"Then I leave the mansion in your care! I know you can take care of stuffs when I'm not here! I trust you!"

_Jyuudaime believes in me that I'll take good care of the mansion, so that's why he let Yakyuu-baka follow him!_ Hayato smiled.

"Yes! I'll not disappoint you!"

"What happened to to your face, Hayato? Another fight with Uri again?" Tsuna asked.

"Haa... I don't understand him some times. I was just smoking when he suddenly scratch my face and snatched the cigarettes box. He jumped out of the window after that. I'll go and look for him now."

"..Hmm...Maybe Uri just doesn't want you to smoke." Tsuna said.

"..."

"You should really stop smoking, Hayato, it's bad for your health."

"Ah...Yes Jyuudaime."

"Then I'll be leaving now." Tsuna said as he walked away.

"Hai, please have a nice day!" Hayato bowed.

Hayato continued walking to his destination. He walked to the garden outside and reached the big oak tree. He looked up. Uri was there, closing his eyes, napping peacefully.

"Uri!"

Uri woke up and stared at his master. Hayato opened his arms and waited. Uri didn't move.

"I'll quit smoking, alright? So let's go back?" Hayato sighed.

Uri jumped down as soon as Hayato finishes his sentence.

He patted Uri's head. "Let's go back."

"Meow~"

* * *

**End of the first drabble/one shot! The next one will be about Tsuna!  
**

**Please R&R! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Drinks

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

**Characters of this chapter : Tsuna and his guardians.**

* * *

_** ~Drinks~**_

Tsuna was running down the halls, trying to run from Reborn as he escaped his office because of the paperworks.

_I hope he doesn't catch me that fast._ Tsuna wished.

"Dame-Tsuna. Punishments will be given if you try to run now." Reborn threatened. "But you'll still get punishment for running." He added.

_Damn. What should I do? Ahhh, who cares! I have had enough of those paperworks!_ _I'm going to get punishments either way!_ Tsuna who is now determined ran faster. But, as his tutor, Reborn can run pretty fast as well. Tsuna, who know he can't out run Reborn decided to hide in one of the room. He chose one and entered it quickly. He closed the door and locked it as well. He felt relieved when he heard the footsteps sounds further and further.

He looked around the room. It was actually the kitchen. He had rarely come here. He observed the room. It was painted light blue with some basic cooking utensils. It was a pretty comfortable place to stay at.

"Hey, you're not allowed in here...D-D-Decimo?" A lady said as she saw Tsuna.

"Hi there." Tsuna said to the lady. "May I hide here?"

"Y-Yes." The lady was shocked to see the boss in the kitchen, panting.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here!" Tsuna smiled.

The lady blushed slightly. Tsuna who is now older, had grown up to be a fine man. A pretty attractive man.

The lady soon left, leaving Tsuna who's sitting at the corner, relaxing.

_Ah...How relaxing. But...Reborn's going to kill me later. Sigh._ As Tsuna sighed, he saw a schedule not far away. He stood up and went to see the schedule clearer.

_Daily Coffee Schedule_

_Black Coffee - Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro , Reborn_

_Latte - Gokudera Hayato , Yamamoto Takeshi , Sawada Tsunayoshi  
_

_Expresso - Sasagawa Ryohei_

_Cappuccino - Dokuro Chrome, Lambo_

Tsuna read through all the list. He sighed and took out the pen in his pocket and wrote something. He waited for the lady to come back. "Please change the schedule to this from now on."

"Ah...Yes." She nodded.

"Thank you."

Tsuna left the kitchen after the small break he had have.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"R-Reborn..." Tsuna, who returned to the office, saw Reborn with an irritated expression. "Ah, um...It's time for the daily coffee break! You should go and drink your coffee!" Tsuna tried to change the subject. He smiled awkwardly at Reborn.

"Hmph. I'll decide on your punishments later." Reborn said as he walked out of the room.

_Phew...Safe for now._ Tsuna was glad he succeeded on saving his life even for awhile. He followed after Reborn.

"Hi everyone." Tsuna greeted all his guardians with a small smile.

All of them are sitting at their usual place.

Hayato was sitting on the right, Takeshi on the left. And then it was Lambo and Chrome. And of course, beside Chrome was Mukuro and opposite Mukuro is Kyoya.

All of them smiled at Tsuna without saying any other thing. Soon, the drinks are served. All of them took a sip of the coffee without looking at it. But soon, all of them had a shocked expression as they took another sip.

Lambo, was the first one to say something. "G-Grape juice? Why isn't it Cappuccino like usual?" But he smiled as he took another sip happily. It's been a long time since he had drink grape juice.

"Oya, oya? ...Kufufufu~" Mukuro didn't say anything more as he enjoyed his drink.

"Hn." Hibari, closed his eyes as he took another sip, enjoyed it silently.

"Finally got it right." Hayato mumbled.

"Ahaha~ How delicious~" Takeshi laughed cheerfully as he drank it.

"It's Latte to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled excitedly.

"..." Reborn said nothing as he smirked.

Tsuna, who was watching all of them, smiled happily. All his guardians seem happy and satisfied.

"Hey, who was the one who made such arrangements?" Hayato asked the maid who brought the drinks.

"Ah...I-It was..." The maid hesitated before saying anything. She looked at Tsuna a few times.

"Hmm...Maybe some new maids mixed them up!" Tsuna said. "Well, why not just enjoy them?"

Some, who had noticed that Tsuna had been smiling from just now, kept quiet, as they knew it was their boss who did it. Some, who didn't understand, kept quiet as well, purely enjoying their favourite drinks.

And soon, the coffee break came to an end. The maid kept all their cups and left. Tsuna stood up and left the dining room. Reborn was beside him.

"Don't think punishment will decrease if you do such things." Reborn said to Tsuna as he walked ahead of him.

_Eh?!_ Tsuna sighed. He knew he can't avoid punishment, but he had wished that the coffee could make Reborn change his mind. He was still naive...

But Tsuna didn't know...that Reborn was smiling even though he said that. In fact, all his guardians had a great mood that day. All of them thanked their boss secretly or...the maid that mixed up the coffees.

The old schedule is now replaced by the new one.

_Daily Coffee Schedule  
_

_Espresso - Reborn_

_Grape Juice - Lambo_

_Latte - Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya , Sawada Tsunayoshi  
_

_Black coffee - Gokudera Hayato, Dokuro Chrome_

_Tea - Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Cappuccino - Rokudo Mukuro_

* * *

**A/N I tried to make the coffee match them. Well, I'm not that sure if it's correct as I have never had any coffee before.**

**Please review!  
**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Bird

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

**Characters of this chapter : Hibari and Hibird  
**

* * *

_**~Bird~**_

"Kusakabe-san, what should we do? It's already time for the meeting and Hibari-san has yet to wake up yet!" A man in suit said.

"...Well, it was always Hibird who woke Kyo-san. It's weird how Kyo-san hasn't woken up yet..." Tetsu said worriedly.

"Should I go and wake him up?" Suggested the other man.

"No! Anyone other than Hibird who wakes him up will get bitten to death! I'm sure you understand, right?" Tetsu, who understands Kyoya objected right away.

"Yes..."

* * *

**_In the room._**

The skylark's still sleeping peacefully. He never wakes up by himself. He always trust Hibird to wake him up, since he never failed him.

At this time, a certain yellow bird flew slowly to Kyoya's bed."Hi...ba...ri...Hib...a...ri..." He chirped weakly.

Kyoya who heard it opened his eyes slightly. He was still sleepy.

"Hi...bari..."

But when Kyoya heard how weak Hibird sounded, he snapped open his eyes and looked around for him.

"Hi..ba..ri..." He was beside him. Lying on the bed. Kyoya picked him up softly. He was panting and he looked sick. He stood up and went out of his room immediately.

"Tetsu."

"Ah! Kyo-san! You're finally up! The meeting-" Tetsu was happy that his boss finally woke up.

"Call the veterinarian."

"E-Eh?"

"Hurry up or I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said coldly.

"A-Ah, yes!"

"B-But, Hibari-san, you'll be late to the meeting..." The other man said as Tetsu left the room.

"Hn." He went back to his room. He changed into his suit and walked straight to the meeting room after leaving Hibird in the hands of the veterinarian.

* * *

**_During the meeting._**

"Yes, I suggest we do so."

"It's the best for both parties."

"Yes. Kyoya, what do you think?" Tsuna turned to his cloud guardian and asked.

"..."

"Kyoya...?" Tsuna asked worriedly. It was rare for Kyoya to be late to the meeting, and now, he's not concentrating.

"Oy! Jyuudaime's talking to you!" Hayato yelled at him.

"Hn." Kyoya glared at Hayato.

"Kufufu~ I heard that the little birdie is sick~" Mukuro teased.

"..." Kyoya glared at Mukuro as well.

Well, it was certain he's not in a great mood.

"Um...Kyoya? It's okay if you want to leave earlier." Tsuna said.

"Hn." Kyoya did nothing, he didn't stand up, signaling that he'll not leave.

"Um..Then let's continue." Seeing Kyoya's action, Tsuna continued the meeting.

* * *

The meeting ended after an hour. Kyoya paid more concentration. But as soon as the meeting ends, he stood up and left first.

"I guess he's really worried, huh? Ahahaha~" Takeshi said cheerfully. His cheerful character hasn't change.

"Hmph, he should have just left just now." Hayato said.

"..." Tsuna said nothing, only smiling. He's cloud guardian was always dishonest.

* * *

"Kyo-san!" Tetsu greeted as Kyoya came into the room.

"..." Kyoya looked around.

"Ah, Hibird is in his bed." Tetsu who saw, said to Kyoya.

Without saying anything, Kyoya headed to his room, where Hibird's bed lies.

"..." Hibird was sleeping peacefully.

"The veterinarian said that he will be fine. It's just a normal infection." Tetsu explained.

Kyoya, now relieved, patted Hibird's head softly. Hibird opened his eyes and flew up to Kyoya's head, saying "Hibari~ Hibari~" happily.

Kyoya said nothing as he changed out of his suit.

"Well then, please excuse me." He must have been very happy. Tetsu thought as he left.

Well, Tetsu was right. Kyoya was indeed very happy to see Hibird lively again. But I suppose, except for Tetsu, only Hibird knows. Hibird saw the small smile on Kyoya's face and chirped. "Hibari~ Hibari~"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I really want to know what you think after reading it! I don't mind criticism!**


	4. Famiglia

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

**Characters of this chapter : Tsuna and his guardians.  
**

* * *

_**~Famiglia~**_

"Welcome back, Decimo." A few woman voice rang. All of them bowed as they greeted their boss.

The brunette only smiled at the maids whom greeted him.

He walked into the mansion, and soon, his right hand man came.

"Welcome back, Jyuudaime!" He greeted him with a smile.

"How's the mission, Tsuna?" Tsuna realized that his rain guardian was behind Hayato.

"Hayato, Takeshi." He smiled at his guardians. "It was successful."

"Do you want to eat your dinner now, or do you want to rest?" Takeshi asked his boss, with a smile on his face.

"I would like to eat dinner now." Tsuna said with a smile. He was away for a mission in a foreign country for about 3 weeks. He had missed his family a lot, and would loved to eat his dinner with them.

"This food is good to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"Ahh...I want to eat steak!" Lambo whined.

"Just shut up and eat!" Hayato said.

"I don't wanna!"

"Just eat it! Jyuudaime's finally back so don't create chaos again!"

"Hmph!" Lambo stabbed his food with a lot of force, resulting in the food flying towards Hayato's face.

"You damn cow!" Hayato stood up.

"Maa, maa, Hayato, calm down." Takeshi said with a smile.

"You shut up too Yakyuu-baka!"

"Kufufufu, if Chrome and me can't eat in peace, I'll put the blame on you, Hayato-kun~" Mukuro, who wsd irritated by the noise said.

"M-Mukuro-sama..." Chrome said with a meek voice.

"Shut up pineapple." Kyoya finally said something. He looked irritated.

"Kufufu, skylark-kun, can't you just eat quietly?"

And so, starts another fight between Kyoya and Mukuro.

Tsuna who was watching all this silently, smiled. He had missed all this. His eyelids felt heavy as he slowly closed his eye, drifting off to sleep as he was too tired.

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. He was in his bed. Someone must had carried him here. He slowly sat up, smiled, as he was glad to be back, and can sleep in his own bed. He haven't been able to sleep well this few weeks as he isn't used to sleeping somewhere other than his own bed.

But then, he realized that there are some people all over the room. He looked around carefully, as it might be enemies that want to assault him.

But to his surprise, it wasn't enemies. It was his very own guardians. All of them were sleeping peacefully.

Hayato was the nearest to him, he was sitting on a chair. Takeshi was beside him, leaning against the wall with Lambo sleeping soundly on his laps. Ryohei was sleeping on the floor, snoring to the extreme. Reborn was sleeping on, yup, on Ryohei. Using his body as a cushion. Chrome leaned towards Mukuro at the corner. Kyoya was the furthest, he was sitting near the door with Hibird on his head.

Tsuna, dumbfounded at first, smiled soon after. He looked at all his guardians once more before lying back down again. A big smile was plastered on his face even when he tried to fall into a slumber once again.

Famiglia. A family. Even though they aren't my real family, they are as close as a family. I'm glad to have a Famiglia.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews are extremely appreciated.  
**


	5. Flowers

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Characters of this chapter : Ryohei and...Read to find out~ :P**

* * *

_**~Flowers~**_

Today, the weather is nice as it's chilly. The sky is covered with clouds, the sun...nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning Jyuudaime!" A silverette greeted his boss.

"Good morning Hayato." The brunette replied with a smile.

"Here is the paperworks for today. Please work hard!" Hayato placed a stack of papers on Tsuna's table.

"Eh?! So much? Sigh."

Hayato smiled. "Then, please excuse me."

"Ah, Hayato, please tell Ryohei to come and see me!"

"Hai!" Hayato said before leaving Tsuna's office.

Tsuna continued on his paperworks while waiting for Ryohei to arrive. He sighed as he looked through his paperworks. Most of them were from Mukuro and Kyoya. Some where they fought and destroyed the property of the mansion. Some where Kyoya went on a mission as he 'accidentally' destroyed lots of properties. Soon, Ryohei arrived, knocking weakly before coming in. He walked to his boss table.

"Ryohei, concerning the mission I explained to all of you last time, I decided to let you do it. Is that okay with you?" Tsuna said without lifting his head.

"Yes." Ryohei answered.

"Okay...Huh? No extreme?" That's weird. Tsuna looked up from his paperworks. What? Ryohei looked depressed. Tsuna had never seen Ryohei like this. He wasn't smiling or looking energetic. He was depressed. Depressed, I repeat.

"Ryohei, is something wrong?" Tsuna asked his sun guardian.

"No."

"Um...if there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"I'll be leaving now." And so Ryohei left the room.

Tsuna was worried. His sun guardian had never been like this.

* * *

Ryohei is now walking down the hall, feeling frustrated.

"Argh, what should I do? Sigh." Ryohei walked back to his room. He sat down on his chair, thinking hard as he sighed again. "But I seriously don't know what should I give to her." Sasagawa Ryohei had never felt this depressed and frustrated in his whole life. He always solves his problem to the extreme without worrying it for a long time. This was a first for him.

And so, Ryohei stayed that way until it was evening.

"Ah! It's almost time!" He stood up in a hurry and went out of his room. He hurried to the outside and drove a car to the city. He had a date with his girlfriend today. He stopped halfway to buy something before going to the restaurant.

"Ryohei! You're late!" The girl with beautiful long black hair said.

"I'm sorry, Hana!" Ryohei apologized.

"Well, let's go in now." Hana looked at Ryohei for awhile before saying. She too, realized that it was weird how Ryohei had not said his catchphrase. Ryohei was never late too, he was anyway earlier than her.

"Okay." But Hana thought it wasn't bad for a change, Ryohei had been too loud sometimes.

The dinner went well, with the exception of a quiet Ryohei. He hadn't talk much, even if he did, he was being extremely quiet. Hana felt weird with a Ryohei like this. She isn't used to such a Ryohei. And soon it was time for dessert. While waiting for the dessert to come, Ryohei took out the thing he had bought just now.

"H-Hana, I really don't know what to buy so I bought flowers (Hana) for you! Um...Happy Birthday!" Ryohei said, presenting the bouquet of flowers to Hana.

"..." Hana took it. "So you're depressed because of this?" Hana looked at the flowers before asking Ryohei.

"Ah? I tried hard to think what was appropriate to give you but I just can't think of any!" Ryohei said.

"...Stupid." Hana mumbled.

"Eh?"

"Thanks for the flowers. I love it." Hana smiled.

Ryohei who saw this, went back to his normal self. "I'm glad you love it to the extreme!" He yelled.

_Sigh. Now he's back to the usual loud self._ Hana thought. _But I guess it's far better than the depressed, quiet him._ Hana smiled.

* * *

**Just a story I thought of randomly. I was thinking about Hana as I remembered that flowers in Japanese is also Hana, and thus resulting in a story like this~ I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	6. Skull

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

**A/N I can't believe that I forgot to thank all the reviewers, favouriters and followers! I'm so sorry! So...Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favourited! :)**

**Characters of this chapter : Chrome & Gokudera.**

* * *

_**~Skull~**_

"Oy woman." A man's voice was heard. It was a deep voice, it sound irritated.

"Oy." He repeated.

"Mmn..." Chrome opened her eyes. She was sleeping on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. And she saw a silverette in front of her.

"H-Hayato-san?"

"You didn't show up on the meeting so Jyuudaime told me to check you up." Hayato said with a scowl on his face.

She looked at the clock, it was showing 8. She overslept. She must have been too tired...She did a lot of paperworks till late night.

"S-sorry..." She blushed slightly and went to the toilet to get changed.

Hayato sighed and looked around. Woman take a long time to get ready. Something caught his attention. He walked over there. It was a door with skulls stickers. He couldn't resist his own curiosity. He touched the door knob and turned it. He gasped as he saw what was inside. It was a room full of skulls. There were skulls shirts, shoes, key chains, eye patches, socks, gloves, and lots of other things. He slowly walked inside and observed the things inside. Some really attracted Hayato's attention. He really liked skulls design. He was about to touch a key chain when a meek voice rang behind him.

"P-p-please don't touch it..."

He flinched and turned around immediately. Chrome was blushing, she was like a tomato.

"S-Sorry." Hayato walked out of the room. It was pretty awkward since both of them stayed silent. "So...you like skull designs?" Hayato didn't why he asked. It just slip out of his mouth.

"Y-yes..." Chrome answered. She was looking down at her feet, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Is that your collection?" Hayato asked again.

"Y-yes..."

"It's really nice. Those are pretty rare, I was looking for some of those...And that key chain just now, it's limited edition, right? It's such a amazing collection." Hayato smiled.

"T-thank you...D-Do you like skull designs too...?" Chrome tried to say something.

"Yeah."

And then, there was a moment of silence for awhile. Both of them stood there awkwardly.

"I-If you want to...you can come an see it again..." Chrome finally said something to broke the awkward silence.

"Really?" Hayato asked excitedly.

Chrome nodded.

"Then I'll show you mine when we're both free!" Hayato smiled. Chrome smiled back.

They were both happy to find someone who has a same interest.

_~Some days or even weeks after~_

All the guardians were sitting at the dining room having their daily tea break. Chrome whispered to Hayato.

"Hayato-san, the thing came." Chrome said with a smile.

"The thing you ordered?!" Hayato replied.

"Yes, do you want to take a look?" Chrome smiled at him.

"Yes!" Hayato answered excitedly.

"Then, later at-"

The other guardians heard what they said. Even though Chrome was whispering, but when they saw her talking to Hayato, they all went quiet to hear. They look at them confusedly. They never knew both of them could talk like this. Both smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Reviews are extremely appreciated.  
**


	7. Stress

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

**Characters of this chapter : Varia, Tsuna and his guardians.  
**

* * *

_**~Stress~**_

"Haa..." Tsuna sighed. He was very tired from work today. He stood up from his seat and walked out of his office, heading to the dining room. It was now evening, dinner time. When he's about to arrive, he remembered that the Varia was here as well. He had invited them here for a dinner. He felt even more depressed...He somehow know that there's chaos waiting for him.

When he was near the dining room, he could hear loud noises.

_Sigh. Why is it happening again?_

He walked towards the room and opened the door slowly.

First, Squalo was yelling loudly and his sword is visible. And it seems he's yelling at Mukuro. And then, there was Belphegor and Hayato, throwing knifes and dynamites at each other like they are still 5 year old. Sigh. And it isn't over yet. There's still Xanxus, sitting on his chair, throwing wine glasses at Kyoya, picking a fight or something. Reborn and Viper, or should I say, Mammon was sitting on their own seats, looking at the fights going on peacefully with Chrome beside them looking worried at Mukuro. Ryohei was yelling "Extreme!" and compared his muscles with Lussuria. They soon started boxing for no reason. Lambo and Levi was competing, they were creating sparks, it started small but grew bigger and bigger. Fran was creating illusions, pranking everyone who was busy in their own fight. Even Takeshi who usually isn't involve in the fights, are fighting with Basil who came along. Guess Basil must have said something wrong concerning baseball or swords...

Tsuna stepped inside the room. But no one realized it as they were too focusing on their own fights. Only Reborn saw. He smirked at Tsuna as a greeting.

Tsuna opened his mouth, trying to stop them. "Minna! Stop this!"

He was ignored of course. He tried yelling with a louder voice, but all of them are too absorbed to hear him.

Tsuan was now furious and frustrated. He was so stressed and just wanted a peaceful dinner. Any now, all of them are creating chaos!

Flames started flickering on his forehead as his brown round eyes changed into sharp orange ones.

"Zero Point Breakthrough : First Edition." He said with a deep voice. And the whole room was frozen. All of them, frozen. Tsuna sighed. He went to unfreeze Reborn, Mammon and Chrome as they were innocent. "One hour." He said to those in the ice, simple and short. He will keep them frozen inside for an hour. And then, they sat down on the table. Dinner was served and they started eating. This time, it was very peaceful, no noise at all. Even the three that was let out of the ice didn't talk. They all are quiet ones and simply enjoys peace just like Tsuna.

The ones in the ice had lots of emotions. Some was angry, some was bored, some was guilty, some was sleeping, some was hungry. But they do share one same thought.

It was to never anger their boss when he's stressed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**A thank you for those who favourite/followed!**


	8. Cake

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

**Characters of this chapter : The First Gen. But mainly Giotto and G.**

**A/N Please see the notes below!**

* * *

_**~Cake~**_

"Haa...It sure is tiring to go on a mission." Giotto let out a small sigh as he walked into the mansion. He was just back from a one week mission at a foreign country. He went straight to his office. He still have to deal with some things before he can really rest. It really isn't easy to be a boss, not to mention the boss of the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy.

Giotto sat down on his seat and started signing some stuffs. He yawned a few times in the process. Soon, Giotto was finally done with the stuffs. He stood up as his right hand man entered the room.

"Giotto, you're back? How is it?" G asked.

"G! It's successful." Giotto smiled. He brighten up when he saw him.

"Do you want you head back to room and rest, Giotto?" Asari who was there as well asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh, Asari. Good to see you." Giotto smiled back. " Um..." Giotto wanted to say something but he hesitated and was cut off by Knuckle.

"You should go and rest immediately to the extreme, Giotto!" Knuckle yelled.

"Knuckle...Please...lower down your voice." Giotto said with a tired expression.

"Giotto, do you want-" G tried to say something.

"I'll go to my room and rest now, good night to you all." Giotto said to all of them and walked out of the room. His guardian is still the same it seems.

He went back to his room and took off his coat. He lay down straight on his bed.

_~A Five Minutes Silence~_

"Sigh...I'm really tired but I can't sleep without that..." Giotto mumbled. He rolled back and forth on his bed. In the end, with a sigh he stood up. He walked towards the door and opened it, heading outside.

But as he went out, he was shocked to see a person. They almost collided with each other. One wanted to go in and one wanted to go out.

"G-Giotto!"

"G-G...?!"

Both of them exclaimed shockingly.

"What are you doing he-Wait. I smell strawberry...cake..." He looked at G with sparkling puppy eyes.

"Here." G presented Giotto with a slice of strawberry shortcake. It was beautiful. The strawberries are perfectly ripe, the beautiful red and the icing on the cake looks delicious as well. It was literally shining. It was the kind of cake that Giotto loves the most.

All of these made Giotto drool.

Giotto, Vongola Primo, the boss of the strongest mafia family, feared by all for his strength and his strong guardians, loves cakes, especially strawberry shortcake. Doesn't fit his usual serious look and the aura he gives out, right?

G, who saw all this, let out a small chuckle.

"Help yourself."

"Thank you, G! You're my best friend!" Giotto took the plate and smiled happily at G.

"Yeah, yeah." Both of them sat down and leaned against the wall.

Giotto ate the cake with a happy look plastered all over his face. G only stared at his boss the whole time. Giotto had a satisfied look. He stopped for a while and looked at G. "Thank you G~" He smiled. "How do you know I wanted a cake?" He asked as he took another bite of the cake.

"You always eats it after dinner, and you haven't eaten it since you went for a mission." G explained like it was nothing.

"..." Giotto stared at G with his cerulean blue eyes.

"What?!" G asked with a scowl on his face.

"Nothing, you do know me well." Giotto let out a chuckle as he went back to enjoying his cake. Giotto had actually wanted to head to the kitchen for a cake before resting, but he was stopped by his guardians. He then went straight back to his room.

Actually, all of Giotto's guardian, excluding G, doesn't know Giotto's habit of having a strawberry shortcake after dinner or after a mission. Not even Asari who was always considerate and observant.

"..." G said nothing as he looked away.

Even though the storm is ferocious and uncontrollable, the storm is still the one that is able to give solace and comfort to the sky in times. Even though others may say that the storm is too rash and sometimes bring troubles for the sky...But still, the sky needs his storm.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please a leave a review! It will make me happy for the whole day!  
**

**And thanks to all who favourited, followed and reviewed for the last chapter!**

****NOTE****

**And...I would like to tell the readers of this fic that I'll be on a hiatus of 2 month long. I'll be back at around October 20 or a bit later.****Well, I was already in a hiatus 1 month ago, but still posted this fic, blame the plot bunnies! They attacked me!******** The reason for my hiatus is that I have a final exam coming up, so I'll have to study hard. Sigh. So...I'll not be updating until the end of my hiatus. But who knows if I suddenly have a tiny little bit of time to type the story and post it...But I don't think it will happen too often. Well, see you then~** :)  


**~PurpleCielo1117**


	9. Reborn

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N : Hello! Here's an extremely short one shot, I hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

**Characters involved in this chapter: Tsuna, Reborn, Hayato.**

* * *

_**~Reborn~**_

"Rebornnnnnn!" A ear piercing scream was heard early in the morning.

The scream woke up almost everyone in the mansion.

The one who screamed was a brunette. He didn't care about how he had woken up his guardians, or the consequences of waking the skylark up.

"Hmm." A man with a fedora and curly sideburns smiled sadistically while playing with his self-proclaimed attractive sideburns.

The fedora wearing man proceed to walk away.

"Jyuudaime! What's wrong?" The brunette's right hand man who was woken up by his boss's scream came as soon as he got dressed.

"That sadistic tutor! Ah, Hayato!" The brunette was still grumbling. "That Reborn! How could he! He actually did this to me!" The brunette looked really furious.

The brunette stood up from his seat. "I'll go look for him!" The brunette rushed out of the room.

The confused silverette walked to the brown oak table.

In front of him is a stack of paperworks. He picked up some to read it.

It could seem that all the paperwork that was already signed had been somehow altered.

Hayato looked closely.

He sighed. So that's why his boss was so furious.

Hayato walked out of the room to find his boss.

The paperworks are slightly different from the usual one the brunette signed. And then at the last piece of paper, there was a note attached.

_Thanks for signing my paperworks, Dame-Tsuna. Yours will be sent to you later._

_-Reborn_

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review, I could really love to know your thoughts! ^^**

**And thanks to those who favourited, followed and reviewed the last chapter!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
